War in Madagascar
by Pengux
Summary: The team returns to Madagascar for a mission, soon new and old enemies tries to attack the penguins, weird stuff happens And can the penguins complete their mission? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well right now I'm writing a story with Lisathefox ( Denmark's case). But i got time for another story while we're thinking for chapter 2. So…enjoy! Forgive me for the wrong spelled words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM! **

Chapter 1: Missing

" Status rapport, Kowalski. " Skipper said looking at the humans in front of their habitat. " They're loving us! " Kowalski said happy. Rico throw Private in the air and the public could only say " Oooohhh..." Kowalski waddled towards the water and fell. Skipper belly slide first to the right front of the concrete island and then to the left side. Rico picket Private before falling on the ground and placed him save on the island. Kowalski jumped back from the water and waddled towards Rico and Private and waved, Skipper also waddled to the rest of the team and waved as well.

The humans throw fish in the habitat and walked away. " Good work men. " Skipper said and high fived his team " How many fish do we got, Skippah? " Private asked and looked at him curious. " Kowalski? " Skipper asked. " Well…let's see. " Kowalski said and hold an note book. " We've enough for two days!. " Kowalski screamed happy. "Ffffiiissshhhh" Rico sang out loud.

" Hey, silly penguins! " Julien's voice rang out. " What is it, ring-tail? " Skipper asked annoyed " Well…I've kicked my Mort and can't find him anymore, you've seen him? " Julien asked bored. " No, we didn't, Ring-tail. "

Suddenly Mort appeared and said with a childish tone " I'm back, did ya miss me? " Julien stared at Mort and said " No. " The penguins charred glances at each other confused. " So Ring-tail…can you leave us? " Skipper asked and looked angry at King Julien. " Well…" Julien began but was cut off by Skipper. " NOW! Ring-tail. " Skipper yelled. " Okay okay ya don't need to get…" but he was cut off again " Euhm…Julien where is Maurice? " Private asked " Ooh are we going that way, talk while the king's talking? I don't…" Julien stopped and looked at every penguins to make sure nobody was going to interrupt him " …know where he is. " Julien finished " But you came to search for Sad-eyes who you saw a few minutes ago, and when do you saw Maurice for the last time? " Skipper asked and looked in Juliens yellow eyes. " i…i don't know actually. " King Julien said and walked away with Mort on his left feet.

" Are we going to look for him, Skipper? " Kowalski asked while looking down at his leader. " nah, Maurice was maybe annoyed by Julien so he went for walk. " Skipper said. " But, what if something has happened to him? " Private asked worried. " Come on its Maurice! " Skipper exclaimed. Skipper waddled to the fish bowl entrance and was just about to jump inside till he saw Maurice laying at a tree. " See boy's nothing to worry about. " Skipper said and turned to see the others. " He looks sad, Skippah. Can we join him? " Private asked while looking at Maurice. " Sure " Skipper said and jumped in the HQ. Private looked at Kowalski and Rico while lifting his shoulders.

Private, Kowalski and Rico jumped out of the penguins habitat and waddled towards the park. They reached the tree were Maurice was laying, Private sat down and looked at him. " Are you alright then? " Private asked. Maurice looked at the little penguin and asked " Yea, Why shouldn't i? " Private looked deep in Maurice's eyes and noticed there was something bad. " Well you look sad and i can see there's something not right. " Private said worried. " Well…my sister is missing in Madagascar. " Maurice explained sad. " You've a sister? " Kowalski asked surprised, but this was not the good time. " Owh, euhm…how you know that? " Kowalski asked, Maurice handed him a note and said " I let the chimps read it. " Kowalski took the note and began the examination. " It's recycled paper hmm..." Kowalski said but no one was listening. Kowalski licked the note and said. " HA! It's from a tree in Madagascar! " Rico looked at Kowalski and shook his head angry. " Kowalski… " Private began " …WE ALREADY KNOW THAT! " He screamed out.

" I think we got a mission! " A voice said and the penguins and Maurice looked behind them and saw Skipper waddling towards them. Private stood up and run at his leader, Skipper almost fell cause Private jumped on him and hugged him tightly. " Whoa Private i expected more a hug from Maurice, cause it's his sister…unless…? " Skipper said and accepted the hug and returned it. " Thanks Skipper! " Maurice said and hugged Skipper to. Kowalski and Rico began to giggle.

" So, when we go? " Kowalski asked when he saw the angry look on Skipper's face looking at Rico and him. Skipper released the little penguin and aye-aye lemur and said " This evening. ".

"Kowalski status." The leader commanded. "eight o'clock, sir. " Kowalski said while looking at the clock. " Okay, we need Maurice here and no Julien! " Skipper said with an serious voice. " how we get there? " Private asked with his cute British accent. " We use a unicorn. " Skipper said sarcastically. " Really? Ya got one? " Private exclaimed haply jumping up and down. " NO! " Skipper yelled and walked over to Kowalski. " We're flying!" Skipper said and signed at Kowalski. The scientist held a black remove and touched a red bottom. " Ka-boom? " Rico asked happy. " No Rico, this is a mini plane that i designed. " Kowalski explained. " Aaaaaww " Rico said disappointed. " Private, go to the lemurs habitat and get Maurice here without Ring-tail! " Skipper commanded. " aye-aye sir " Private said while lifting his flipper to his forehead. The little penguin waddled towards the ladder and was about to climb when Julien fall down.

" Hellooooo silly penguins! "king Julien greeted loudly. " Ring-tail, what are you doing here? " Skipper asked angry. " Well silly penguin i am da king and i should ask you the same. " Julien said with narrowed eyes. " It's my HQ! " Skipper shouted. " owh right, well i came here to say my Mort is gone again. " Julien said. " Again? " Kowalski asked the lemur. " Yes, it's totally his fault! " Julien exclaimed and pointed to Rico. " Why me? " Rico ask grunting. " Well cause you're a ka-boomie freak! " Julien explained. " grrr…" Rico grunt angry at Julien. " Ring-tail, go away! Private, go and get Maurice. " Skipper commanded. " hey… no! Ya can't borrow my Maurice. " Julien protested. " Who said we '_borrow_' him?" the leader asked. " Well this is…this…is…AAAAAH! " Julien yelled mad. He jumped on the ladder and climbed out the HQ, outside king Julien jumped out the penguins habitat and walked angry to his own." Bye-Bye! " Rico grunt after king Julien. " I think he won't bother us this time. " Skipper said haply.

Private climbed up the ladder and waddled towards the lemur habitat. " Maurice? " Private said and jumped in front of Mort in the lemur habitat. " Oh hello Mort, where have you been? " Private asked looking down at the mouse lemur. " I was flying and then i did boom on a car, i heard someone scream _'my car!' _and then i run back at the zoo." Mort explained childish. " Where is Maurice, Mort? " Private asked and looked around but in vain he didn't see him. " In the park. " Mort said. Private said " Okay, so bye Mort. " Private waved and waddled forwards to the park.

" Aaaah, the little penguin! " a mysterious voice said. " Hello? " Private said and turned around to face the owner of the voice, but there was nobody in sight. " Here ya stupid penguin, HAHAHAHA! " The voice said and laughed. Private was scared and looked up at a tree. " Hans!" Private exclaimed when he saw the evil puffin. " Ya really thought that i would nevah return? " Hans asked and pointed a weird looking gun at Private. Private began to shiver when Hans came closer. " Thiz thingy here iz made by me, it iz a zzzzleepgun HAHAHAHA." Hans laughed " iv i fire than ya will sleep forevah, unless ya got a wake up gun. " Hans said deviously. …

To be continued! …

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this chapter. Pls R&R XxXx**


	2. Chapter 2: The trip

**A/N: Here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: The trip

" Where is the Private? " Skipper asked as he stood onto the concrete island with an binocular in his flippers, looking around for Private. " Maybe he helps Maurice with something. " Kowalski said trying to sound as not as worried as he is. " An hour? " Skipper asked with an raised voice. " Yup." Rico said with his tongue sticking out. " Skipper, i think there is no reason to be worried. " Kowalski tried to reassure his leader, but Skipper jumped out the habitat without saying an word. Kowalski followed him with Rico behind him.

The three belly slide through the zoo and called Privates name, in vain they didn't found the little penguin. " Private! Maurice! " Skipper said loudly, there was no response back.

…

" I think ya don't came here for me. " Private said scared. " Actually you're right but a friend of Skippah is an enemy of me. " Hans explained. Hans put the tip of his right flipper on the trigger, Private covered his eyes with his flipper and waited for Hans to pull the trigger, he shivered a bit.

Hans pressed the trigger to the handle, but nothing happened. Hans let go of the trigger and looked confused at the gun. " Why don't ya fire? " Hans asked the gun, suddenly the gun exploded, Private and Hans where blown aside by the power of it.

Meanwhile at the zoo Skipper and the others heard the explosion and run at where they heard the sound. After 2 min. searching they found Private trying to get up. " Private! " Skipper shouted and run the little penguins side. " It's okay, Skippah. It was Hans." Private explained and stood up, Private felt a little dizzy but ignored it. " Hans, where is he? " Skipper asked and looked around. " He was right there, sir. " Private said pointed to a spot in the grass. " I think he is escaped. " Private said disappointed. " It's nothing Private. You got Maurice? " Skipper asked. " I didn't found him yet, Mort said that he was at the park. " Private explained. " Skipper! " Kowalski called and pointed to Maurice walking towards the penguins. Skipper waddled over to Kowalski and asked " Where have you been…again? " " I heard an loud explosion and I came as quick I could. " Maurice said out of breath. " Are we going? " He asked hoping for an ' yes '. " Well, yeah…we're going with an tiny plane to Madagascar. " Skipper said " So where we waiting for? " Maurice exclaimed happy.

…

Julien stood on the concrete island of the penguins, looking up at the plane that stood on the concrete. " Well the hap slappy penguins are going to the sky? " Julien said to himself thoughtfully. He climbed on the plane but as soon as he clung onto the plane, he fell. _" hm…maybe a door would be nice. " _Julien thought. King Julien searched for the door and slammed his foot against the plane, all of the sudden a door swung open. " Ha! Found it! " Julien shouted loud. Than he heard voices and he recognized them certainly. Julien run immediately inside the tiny plane, just in time.

" Okay do you need to say goodbye to Julien? " Kowalski asked Maurice before jumping in the plane. " No! " Skipper screamed and said " If you're doing that he would follow us, and ruing the mission." Skipper explained. " His true." Maurice agreed with Skipper and walked into the plane along with Rico. " The entrance was closed when we leaved." Kowalski said thoughtfully.

When everybody was inside they closed the entrance. Skipper sat beside Kowalski in the cockpit of the little plane , Private, Rico and Maurice sat in the chairs specially for animals. Julien who was slipped in the plane was hide behind an thick copper trachea. The mini planes launch was successful without any turbulence. After an half an hour Julien got tired and sat down , Skipper waddled through the aisle to offer some drinks. He passed Julien, Julien hold his breath when he heard the steps coming closer. When Skipper has passed him he thought the leader didn't saw him, Skipper went to the cockpit again and said through the loudspeaker " Hellow, here speaks Pilot 1: Skipper and were flying over Mauritania, Also Julien have a seed I'll be right there. " Everyone was looking confused accept for Julien. _" I've failed! " _Julien thought and stood up from the copper trachea. He sat on a chair beside Maurice who was about to fall asleep, Julien looked scared at Skipper who had entered the place behind the cockpit. " You really thought that i won't see you hiding there? " Skipper asked. " Actually i knew ya would see me, and i hoped ya never would come here. " Julien explained. " Well Ring-tail i expected an action like that and i wanna ask you: you want something to drink? " Skipper asked friendly, everybody gasped in shock. No one could think that Skipper ever would offer Julien something to drink, or even don't yell at him. " Are ya gonna poison me? " Julien asked and narrowed his eyes. " No. " Skipper said and smiled friendly. " Okay then…i think. " Julien said but didn't trust Skipper. " Ya got an banana smoothie? " Julien asked a little more comfortable. " Yea. " Skipper said and waddled away to make the smoothie.

While Skipper was making the smoothie, Private run to the cockpit and opened the door. The door swung open and Kowalski almost fly in the air by the sound of the door. " Kowalski, you need to come now, there's something with Skippah! " Private said with an worried voice. Kowalski clicked on the bottom ' automatic pilot ' and stood up. " What is it Private? " Kowalski asked but got no response. They entered the passenger seat, Private looked around but saw only Rico sleeping along with Maurice, Julien was sipping his smoothie and looked at Kowalski and Private. " Where's Skippah? " Private asked Julien curious. " He went to take some fresh air. " Julien explained. " But we're on an plane that is impossible! " Kowalski exclaimed.

Suddenly, they heard an smack on the wing of the plane. Julien, Kowalski and Private run to the window on the left side were they heard the smack. The two penguins and lemur winded their eyes when they saw Skipper sitting on the edge of the wing.


	3. Chapter 3: Plane landing and introducing

**A/N: hjje, it's me again. Well though i'm not planning to say a lot, i wanna say: I understand that the second chapter was rather complicated at the end, and Skipper is gonna explain in chapter 4 why he sat on the wing of the plane so…ENJOY! ****Pls R&R.**

**Disclaimer i do not own PoM!**

**But i do own Evita!**

Chapter 3: plane landing and introducing.

**Skippers PoV**

Kowalski run over to Rico and tried to wake him up, after calling his name and shaking him, he finally woke up, even Maurice woke up. " Wha? " Rico grunt asking and annoyed. " Take this parachute and climb to the left wing of the plane. If you're there you need to bring Skipper inside." Kowalski explained quick . Rico understood immediately and stood up and took the parachute , he walked to the entrance and opened the door. Before jumping out of the plane Rico choked up two toilet plungers. He clung on the side of the plane and climbed over to the wing that Kowalski said. " kipper? " Rico grunted and reached the wing, i didn't react so Rico grabbed the wing and pulled himself upon it. " kipper? " Rico grunted asking again. " inside?" Rico asked while i was looking at the sea blow me.

The soft wind stoke violently through my feathers. It felt pleasant, i liked it. I didn't want to hear him or anybody now. I sat on the edge of the left wing of the plane, we were flying low, i felt a few drops from the sea every once in a while, they're cold and wet. Suddenly i felt Rico grabbing my right flipper and pulling me up. He took his plungers tightly in his flippers and placed them against the plane. I looked at the sky, it was grey. _" Storm"_ I thought.

" Rico! " I screamed, one of the plungers couldn't hold it anymore and broke. Rico slipped and was about to fall when i grabbed his flipper, i tried to hold myself and my crazy friend up by grabbing an out sticking piece of metal. With all my strength i tried to pull him up, _" geez, with all these weapons inside that guy, isn't it possible to drag him." _I thought, i looked at my weapons expert and i actually saw…fear. " I don't let you go! " i said loud so he could hear me. For a moment i saw hope in his eyes but it soon faded in fear again when a thunderclap was heard. We looked in the sky and now i was scared to. It began to rain, i looked back to Rico with a face that told him not to be worried. Then i looked through the window in the plane, Kowalski was gone, i think back to control the plane. Private looked terrified and Maurice looked the same, Julien was covering his eyes and then it happened fast, a light bold hit the small plane and blinded me a few seconds, i tried to hold Rico as long as possible but then another thunderclap was heard. When i saw clear again i saw smoke rising from the tiny plane and through the widow i saw Private panicking _"Why wasn't i there with him, calming him down? " _I thought and i felt an small tear flooding over my cheek. The plane was having trouble flying and fly low very low.

We weren't flying above the sea anymore, we were flying above an huge island, Kowalski tried to land the plane, and i thought, if i let go Rico he won't be hurt much. Before i let go of him he looked in my eyes and realized what i was going to do. " Sorry compadre. " I said and unconfined him. " KIPPER! " Rico yelled and rolled through the sand of the island. I threw a quick view at the inside of the plane and saw Private hugging Maurice and Ring-tail. Private looked at me and i saw directly that my little soldier scared was and shed some tears.

I looked forwards still holding against the piece of metal from the plane, we're gonna crash against a few trees of an big forest. I closed my eyes and by the impact i was thrown against a tree, when i looked at the plane i saw that the door was opening, Kowalski came out with a shocked Julien and Private. " Where is Maurice? " i asked and tried to get up, but i failed, my back hurts. I tried to ignore it and tried again, with success. " Alright then, Skippah? " Private asked and waddled to me. " Yea" I said. Private hugged me and i turned it.

Maurice walked out the plane and looked around. " Where are we? " He asked and looked confused to Kowalski. " Well, i believe we're in…Madagascar! " Kowalski said happy. " Where's Rico? " Private asked and stopped hugging me. " I…i…" i tried to say why i released him but couldn't 'cause i saw everybody was okay, so why did i let him go?

All of the sudden i saw Rico running closer and closer, " Rico! " i cried. Rico was happy everybody was okay, and he actually didn't mind that i released him before the crash, 'cause it was meant good. Rico asked grunting " Madagascar? " Maurice responded and confirmed " yup Rico, this is Madagascar. " He said happy. " Okay so…commence operation find lemur sister. " i commanded and waddled towards the forest followed by my team and the lemurs, it was still raining heavy.

I heard weird things behind bushes and trees and it wasn't the rain, suddenly i heard someone screaming " now! " It was a guy's voice. I stood immediately in fighting position. We were surrounded by Fanaloka lemurs. One by one they began to attack, they were with a lot more people then we, besides Maurice and Julien were hiding behind a tree.

Rico ka-boomed an few Fanaloka's and Kowalski kicked 4 unconscious, Private didn't hold himself and slapped a thousand Fanaloka's down. After an half an hour we became tired, the Fanaloka's actually were winning. I didn't want that anybody of my team got hurt, and was about to surrender when there appeared an penguin.

It was a girl. Her white feathers gave an yellow sheen and her black feathers looked dark blue, her eyes were green mixed with sapphire blue. I was lost in my thoughts for a second, i stared at her. _" I know her! "_ But i was knocked into sense again when a fanaloka kicked me on my already hurt back, i fell and let go a silent moan and closed my eyes tightly from the pain i felt. " Skippah! " I heard Private crying, i opened my eyes and saw Privates worried face, Rico and Kowalski fighting and they didn't noticed it.

The familiar girl slapped the Fanaloka who knocked me and handed her flipper towards me. " Are you alright? " She asked and i nodded but i still felt the stinging pain, i grabbed her flipper and she helped me up. She kicked a few more Fanaloka's. Private run towards me and asked " Did he hurt you? " I shook my head and threw one Fanaloka to the other one.

…

Finally there was no Fanaloka left, even the rain stopped ." HA! We totally beaded ya! " Julien shouted behind a tree, Maurice looked at Julien and said " um…your majesty, you didn't do anything. " Julien looked angry back at Maurice and walked over to us. And so i began to introduce my team. "So… this is my team: Private…" Private waved and said " Hellow. " "…This is Rico…" Rico choked up a bump and throw it far away, but not too far so we could hear the explosion, " …And this is Kowalski…" " Hi, nice to meet you. " Kowalski said. "…And we got the lemurs but they don't belong to my team. " i ended. " My name is Maurice and this is King Julien. " Maurice said. " my name is Evita. Nice to meet the friends of Skipper. " Evita said happy." You know each othah? " Private asked with an bright smile. " Yea, Skipper is my brother." Evita explained proud. " euhm…Skipper, how many sisters do you have? " Kowalski asked thinking back. " a dead one and she. " I said silent, but i didn't wanted to think at the adventure with Kayla.

" Maurice! " Rico grunted to remind everyone on their mission. " Right, Evita, did you see a girl lemur that looks like him ? " I asked and pointed to Maurice. " yea, i did a week ago. When we were surrounded by Fanaloka's. " Evita said. " We need to find her. " Maurice said and pushed me aside. " Okay i know where their hideout is, and probably they brought her there. " Evita said thoughtfully. " Can you bring us? " Maurice asked hopeful. "sure. " Evita said and so we began to follow her deeper in the forest. …

TO BE CONTINUED! …

**A/N: okay, so 'bout the ' adventure with Kayla ' can you read in ' A dead heart still loves ' ( warning: Not an good story, so don't read it! ) :p**

**This is the end of chapter 3 so…****the usual****. (review). XxXx **


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise

**A/N: Hjje, chapter 4 is up! And Skipper will explain why he sat on the plane's wing. Just read. **

**I do not own PoM…bla bla bla…we know already! XxXx**

Chapter 4: Surprise

**Skippers PoV**

We're walking through the forest, i looked at Maurice and saw that he looked worried. I waddled to him and said " It's gonna be alright, i promise. " I promised Maurice, he glared at me and he lighted up a little. Than he asked " Why did you sat on the wing of the plane? " I waited a few seconds to thing how to explain it, when i found the good words i said " Well, i was thinking how to find your sister and…" Maurice interrupt me and said. " Megan, her name is Megan. " Maurice told me and looked at the ground, i saw how his eyes began to tear up.

although i did not know how to react to that kind of emotion, i tried to reassure him. " Hey, don't be sad you're with us, and with Julien. " i said but the last three words i said under my breath. "we'll find her. Evita will take us to their hideout and we'll rescue Megan. " I said trying to comfort Maurice. He looked me in the eyes, i saw that he knew that i was speaking the truth. " And what was that '_and'_…? " He asked. It was hard to think back but finally said. " I also wanted to be alone for a few seconds to think, almost my whole family died on the battlefield…so i know how it is to search for someone you love. " I finished while my voice trailed off.

After an quarter of silence, Private began to speak." Do you know why Maurice's sister is kidnaped? " Private asked Evita, Private waddled next to her and looked very curious. " Actually i know. " She said sad and looked down the ground. " Well tell us! " Maurice snapped. " Well…agent Megan is kidnaped 'cause of the secret information we have, i escaped when we were under attack but i couldn't rescue her all alone. " Evita explained, we'd stopped walking while Evita did her story. " Wait, did you said '_agent Megan'_? " Maurice asked to make sure he heard right. " Yes, she and i working in the same central base as Skipper and his team. " Evita said.

" Quick question…" Julien began " …are all penguins in the universe playing soldiers? " Julien asked. " Playing? This ain't no playing at all! " Evita yelled at Julien. I felt the anger rise in my sister, she was always angry quickly, most 'bout stupid thing like… if i said once when i was seven. " urrm…Evy, ya got the wrong file. " Well…i can tell you, it ended with some tears in my eyes.

Julien was about to say something when i interrupt him. " Hey, euh…are we almost at the hideout? " I asked quick so Evita would not hurting anybody, though i didn't mind if Julien was that _' anybody'. _ " It's not far anymore. " Evita said not taking her eyes of off Julien.

While we walked further i looked at Kowalski and Rico and saw they were throwing stones into a river we passed. " Bored? " I asked them and Rico nodded while throwing another stone. " You're really bored during an mission? " I asked surprised. " Well the searching is always bored when we're not under attack as usually. " Kowalski explained as he let go a sigh of pure boredom.

Then we heard shots, " Guns! " Julien shouted. Another shot was heard, the bullet missed Private. Now everybody began to panic accept for me, Rico and Evita. " You've never learned them not to panic if we're under attack with guns? " Evita asked me, " Actually i did but these nancy cats apparently didn't listen to me. " I said angry, i focused on the sound of the shots and where they came from. But they came from everywhere. " Rico, gun please! " I said, Rico choked up three guns and throw one to me and Evita. We cached it and began to fire everywhere.

I hid behind a big tree and Evita the tree on the left side, Maurice and Julien were nowhere to be seen but i think they're hidden to, somewhere. Kowalski, Rico and Private were hidden behind an tree that lay on the ground, and fired shots back at the villains.

Suddenly i heard someone yelling behind my back. " HAHAHA, ya will lose! " I turned around and i saw someone very familiar. " What are you doing here? " I asked the evil puffin. " Well, Skippah you're shooting at my men. " Hans said grinning. " You're men? " I asked wonderingly. Yes Skippah, i heard you and your team in the park speaking about Madagascar, and i remembered that i got men from there, zo i took the first plane i could get, your plane! " Hans explained like he always does.

Now they've stopped shooting everyone was looking at me and Hans. Evita stood up, " Skipper? " She asked curiously, Hans looked at her and asked, " Ooh, and who made this be? " I looked at Evita and then back to Hans, " Doesn't matter, Hans. Why'd you always try to beat me, if you already know you've lost? " I asked annoyed cause it's true. " Well Skippah, let me exvlain. Now it's diverent, i'd told my men a long time ago that they vould do what they vant until i'm back and zo they've kidnapped a lemur girl and an venguin girl with secret invormation vrom the central base they're and you're in. HAHAHA " Hans explained short but laughed longer. Evita waddled closer to me and Hans, and said. " Euhm…excuse me, but i think your _'men'_ failed. I'm the one with information. Agent Megan was new and i had to train her and she doesn't know anything 'bout the central base. " Evita explained with a brave undertone. Hans stopped laughing and looked angry at Evita.

" AAAH! " Juliens voice rang out suddenly. I turned around to see what's going on and saw…" Clemson! " Julien shouted ( " Ring-tail you couldn't wait? I wanted to say who it was to the readers! " " Oh, sorry! " ) Okay so…

" Hi, kingy. I came along with the weird puffin, he didn't stop talking 'bout Skipper. Very annoying! " Clemson said annoyed thinking at the time in the plane with Hans. " Ah, i thought ya liked to talk. " Hans said angry taking his eyes off of me and placing them on Clemson. " Yea, but ya didn't shut up one f***ing second! " Clemson screamed back. I thought they would never stop arguing till i asked. " Hey, Stop for just five minutes and tell me, Clemson why did you come here? " They finally stopped and looked at me. " Well, i came to tell something to the_ 'king'_. " Clemson explained looking at Julien. " Oh yea, What's up? " Julien asked and stepped closer to see Clemson deeper in his eyes. " You're relegated here. " Clemson said simply and narrowed his eyes. I looked at Julien and saw that he was completely petrified. He just stood there with his mouth open and his tongue sticking out.

After his mouth finally closed he said calmly. " What do ya mean? I'm here da kingly king of da Madagascar island and only i take those decisions! " Julien looked angry at Clemson " Well i bumped ya with ease from your throne. " Clemson said holding in his laughing. " Okay…So…" I began but Hans interrupt me " Ready for a fight? " Hans asked me and i got in battle stance. " rope!" Hans demanded and began to draw a line in the muddy sand. " What are you doing? " i asked confused. Hans took the rope from Clemson and throw one side to me and Julien. " Tug of war! " Hans shouted holding the other side." The one who five wins times, wins. " He said. I looked at Julien and i read fun in his eyes. " You think it's funny? " I asked a little angry. …

TO BE CONTINUED! …

**A/N: Hjje, tanks to **Dark Fox Tailz**!** **'cause of him King** **Juliens and Skippers arrival appeared in this chapter.**

**King Julien: Oh so it's your fault! I'll take revenge!**

**Me: Hey! if you dare touching him i let you die in this story!**

**Skipper: PLEASE! *Looking hopefully.***

**Me: Maybe *Laughing evilly* **

**Please review, ( If ya got ideas let me know. ) **


	5. Chapter 5: War

**A/N: Hjje, Well this chapter is a little changed, it's rewritten by**_Dark Fox Tailz_**and i think it's an improvement so pls read and review. XxXx**

…..

**Chapter 5: War**

All the Fanaloka's stood around Skipper, Julien, Hans and Clemson. Skipper took the vine rope tightly in his flippers and King Julien did the same but he had no wing like flippers, so I would say he took the vine rope tightly in his paws and glared with narrowed yellowish-orange eyes to Clemson, who was also glaring back with greenish-blue eyes . " Wait! " Julien exclaimed, and let go of the tow and run over to Maurice. " Here don't let it drop and don't touch it. " Julien said quick. " Don't touch it? But your majesty, how can I NOT drop it if I can't touch it? " Maurice asked confused. " Hmm…good point, okay touch it but if it's dirty…" Julien said but never finished 'cause he was interrupted by Skipper. " Today please! " Julien hold his crown out to Maurice and kissed it one more last time.

The first round, Skipper, Julien, Hans and Clemson immediately began pulling with every bit of strength that they had in their small bodies. The scene shifted to show a close up of Julien, Skipper, Clemson and Hans's muddy covered feet and lower legs slipping and sliding in the muddy sand.

About seven minutes later Hans and Clemson couldn't stand it because they loosed the first round by finding themselves with mud partly covering their fur and feathered bodies. They were now both angry and got even by pulling on the vine like rope while lying in the muddy sand. Skipper and King Julien flew into the mud as well, A now partly mud covered Skipper let out a soft growl and stood up some-what angry. " Gee, thanks Hans. " Skipper said sarcastically and wiped the mud off of his beaked face. Julien who was also partly covered with mud stood up a little angry and held the tow back in his paws, he actually never released it.

Clemson and Hans won the second round almost three minutes later. Skipper who was still standing looked amused at Julien who was fallen in the mud once again and screaming things like " Hey, if you do that another time you'll be sorry " or " Now I need to wash my fur again, and I've already done it an half year ago! " By that comment everybody looked in disgust at him. Clemson and Hans were slightly backing up and away from King Julien with a face that said. _' I think I'm going be sick! '_

Ten minutes later after staring at Julien they went further. " I bet Skipper and Julien are going to win. " Kowalski said at an Fanaloka right next to him, " no way, I don't think so boss and the king are much stronger! " The Fanaloka said a little louder than Kowalski. " King? " Kowalski asked curious and locked eyes between him and the Fanaloka. " Yes, did no one say it? Old 'King' Julien was once the king of Madagascar but when he left us with his subject and annoying Mort, Clemson appeared to be a better king anyway and kicked him from his throne. But there are still some lemurs who are still loyal to Julien. " He explained smiling the whole time. Maurice who had over-heard the conversation looked even more shocked at the Fanaloka.

After fifteen minutes of non-stop pulling back and forth as well as growling and grunting between the two lemurs, penguin and puffin (almost to the braking point on the vine rope) Julien and Skipper won the third round, this time nobody fell in the mud lucky for Julien. So they began again, King Julien and Clemson began to tire and released hold of the vine rope at the same time and with a result that both Hans and Skipper flew into the muddy sand. " lemur's! " Skipper exclaimed with an emphasis on the 's' . " I was tired of holding it and….AAAAHHHH!" Julien yelled the last part, he looked at the place Maurice stood and saw his crown on the ground. He ran towards it and picked up his crown, he pushed it against his partly muddy, sweaty, ruffled and matted furry chest and said " Is this the way you treat me aftah all I let you do stuff for me? " Julien looked around to see how Maurice would react but he didn't find him. " Uh…where is da Maurice? " Julien asked, no one heard him. They all looked over at Skipper and Hans who were still busy fighting over the vine like rope.

While that was happening Clemson took it up on himself to start a fight between him and Julien, by smacking the crown out of the former-ex king's paws with his tail. The two lemurs were now battling it out, by standing with their backs to one another and fighting with their tails wrapped together in some kind of tail wrestling contest. They both went so far as to even shake their booty's as they tail fought with each other. It soon ended though because Julien and Clemson slipped at the same time and both landed face first in the mud.

Hans won the fourth round by himself and now it was over to Skipper for beating him and eventually he did! " OOH…YEAH! " Skipper exclaimed and launched himself onto Hans. Hans blocked attacks a little exhausted while Skipper still had the strength after the tug of war battle. But he could feel the strength flooding away peck after peck, kick after kick, slap after slap and after all it hit him and fell exhausted on the muddy ground along with Hans and they were both panting hard because of the lack of breath.

" Finally. " Kowalski and the Fanaloka said the same thing. " Maurice is gone! " Julien yelled the whole time, but NOW he was heard. " What? " Private asked worried " How's that possible, he stood there all the time and I would see it if he was gone." Private said confused and looked around to find no Maurice " It's the truth silly penguin, look! " Julien exclaimed. " Okay we need to go, he's probably searching for his sister, 'cause that's the reason you came here in the first place. " Evita said and raised an eyebrow at Skipper, Hans and Clemson. " She's right, if my sister was missing I wouldn't waste any time playing around. C'mon men we need to go and find two lemurs. " Skipper said and stood up, he looked at Evita and smiled at her though it didn't came like he wanted, it was more like 'Girl, say I'm right' but it was meant to be ' I really mean it, I would do anything ' . Evita understood him though, she would know her brother, right?

" Oh, no! You're not leaving we're not finished yet!" Hans exclaimed real angry like. " Give it a rest would ya Hans, let the past sleeping and wake up the future. Leave us alone! " Skipper said walking away, followed by his team, King Julien and Evita. Hans and Clemson just stood there watching them leave. " Do we need to bring them down, boss? " a greenish-yellow eyed Fanaloka asked. Clemson and Hans looked at him and Hans said " No, I think he'z right for now, besides the four of us can all finish this fight later. "

…

**A/N: I hope it was good. Just let me know what you think **_**but **_**NO flames, ****Thanks. ****Pls review . XxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been ages! I know my English isn't as good as others but I've taken my time to improve it so I hope my writing makes more sense now!**

**I'm sorry but I don't know what ****happened to **_Dark Fox Tailz_**But if you're still around here…?**

* * *

Skipper, his team and Evita walked ahead while King Julien walked slower and slower behind the group from exhaustion. Julien stopped in his tracks and bowed slightly gasping for air, after a few more gasps he found that the ground was coming closer, or rather he was getting closer to the ground for his legs gave out and he fell down with a loud 'oompf!'. Private noticed this and run at his side immediately. The others looked at Private before realizing what made the young penguin running back, then they saw Julien too and followed Private.

"King Julien? Are you alright then?" Private asked gazing down on Julien before kneeling besides Juliens gasping form.

"No! I…can't any-…more!" Julien said taking deep breaths. He lifted his head and locked eyes with Private, Private didn't look surprised at all, it's Julien after all.

"But we've only been walking for half an hour!" Skipper exclaimed throwing his flippers in the air before Private had a chance to say anything.

"I miss my Maurice!" King Julien cried out all of a sudden, his eyes began to tear up while he held back sobs. He laid his eyes on Kowalski and his mood lifted. "You!" Julien exclaimed and pointed at Kowalski. "You can make some thingummy that can bring him back, right? So he can carry me further!" Julien explained with a smile so big it would threaten to split his face in two.

"I'm sorry Julien but I can't, that's impossible, at least with sticks and leaves." Kowalski pointed out gazing around him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hans and Clemson walked back to their lair. Once at a big metal door, Hans pulled out of nowhere a mini-computer and typed in some or other code. The door flung open and they legged it inside. "Ow…Bottle-nose!" Hans cried out inside. An evil-ish grin appeared to make its way on Hans' map while he viewed the uneasy Lemur with amusement.

Clemson smiled slyly in response, the confusion In his face clearly visible. He didn't know who 'Bottle-nose was or let us say 'is'. The lemur didn't get any chance to ask when a laugh mixed with eve-il sounded at the very end of a hall that leaded to a massive door. Clemson backed away but Hans stopped him in time for the metal door where they'd come through, closed.

"Thiz chap iz an old enemy of our bezt 'friend Skippah, he'll help uz deztroy your Julien and the otherz!" Hans explained to Clemson who held his hands at chest height. Clemson nodded not caring about what the puffin was saying and waited for the door to open. When the door opened a weird looking dolphin entered the hall on a sort devise.

"HAHAHA, Hullow , my dear fellow companions. Let's catch some annoying animals." The dolphin said evilly. Clemson eyed the dolphin from head to toe, actually more from head to tail. The dolphin has one metal eye and one normal looking eye, although it was filled with pure madness. He had was grinning down at him, the lemur waved at the dolphin. He apparently didn't care about him because he turned around and headed back for the room where he'd come from. Clemson tilted his head to one side and saw what was inside the room, it's one big lab!

"Follow me, please." The dolphin said. "Oh, and mister Big-eyed ring-tailed friend, my name is Dr. Blowhole." Dr. Blowhole introduced not bothering to turn around.

"Clemson." Clemson said, he saw Hans follow Dr. Blowhole and copy-ed him.

* * *

In the meantime it began to rain and the penguins and lemur were forced to find shelter. They found a cave where they made a fire to keep them warm, although they were on a warm island it could become pretty cold at night. Private had fallen asleep as soon as he hit the ground with more than his feet but began to shiver soon after; he subconsciously reached for the nearest warmth that happened to be Evita.

Evita was fully awake but ignored it; she had a mother instinct that told her to keep the little penguin warm. But the worse of all she had a secret, one that had changed her life a long time ago. She hadn't told anyone about it because she couldn't disturb Skipper with more problems, not now, not whit the things at hand. _"I can't stay here, I have to find them!"_ Evita thought. _"I shouldn't have agreed to her plan to find them! It's all my fault!" _Evita blamed herself for everything and the thought of Blowhole hurting anyone she loved made her sick.

Rico had made himself comfortable against a rock with Kowalski snoring upon his belly. Julien had been tossing and turning until…one would say '…until the late hours' but that would be a lie. No he'd been doing that for only four minutes. Skipper sat staring at the falling rain in the entrance of the cave, he was planning as to how they'd get Megan back and find Maurice.

Little did Skipper know there were more souls to be rescued he surly didn't know Dr. Blowhole was involved too…

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Finale part 1

**A/N: Pengux: More OC's will be introduced in this chapter!**

Eventually Skipper had fallen asleep, Evita on the other hand couldn't seem to get her forty winks. Very carefully, she stood up without disturbing the sleeping penguin. Private didn't seem to notice that his warmth source had gone so Evita stalked off and into the darkness of the night.

_"I can find them faster alone!" _Evita thought to herself. She made her way slowly and alert. Her eyes were wide while she scanned the wild grounds she had come to know, she'd lived there her entire life after all.

After half an hour she came to a stop at a big metal door. _"Is this it?" _She asked looking for anysign of life. Evita inspected the door somewhat closer and out of experience she knew it had to have some code that would open the door. If only Rico was there; he could without doubt, spit up some sort of computer. A sad sigh escaped her beak at the thought of Skipper, as she would return now; by the time she would be back at the camp it would be morning.

"You alright?" A voice sounded. Evita gasped in surprise and turned quickly, It was just Private.

"Private? What are you doing here?" Evita asked the young penguin in a hushed voice.

"I can ask you the same, you legged it remembah." Private said while he placed his flippers on his hips, that made Evita think of how Skipper used to do that when they were kids and seemingly he still did.

"I thought i'd find them a lot faster alone, in a group you'll be noticed by Blowhole." Evita explained.

"Dr. BLOWHOLE?!" Private cried out all of a sudden, it took one second to realize what she'd said and two seconds to notice that she actually said 'Blowhole' .

"Yeah, do you know him?" Evita asked him curiously.

"Of course! We thought it only were Hans, Clemson and some Fanaloka's we were aftah!" Private said as he began to panic, he didn't expect to find all enemies together. "Only the Red Squirrel & the Rat King's missing and the picture would be complete." Private muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Evita asked, she was beginning to think the little penguin was going insane.

"Evita, we can't do this alone! We have to get back and tell Skippah you found the Hideout and Blowhole's after the whole thing!" Private said. He was cleverer then he'd ever thought he'd be.

"Fine, but my kids..." Evita began, she covered her beak and hoped the other penguin didn't even hear her, but in avain he heard her.

"Kids?" Private asked wide-eyed. "You never told us you have kids!" Private began even more to panic now, kids in situations like this is nit a good sign.

"I'm sorry, Private." Evita apologized sadly.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." A familiar sounding voice said. Over the course Evita wasn't the only one that woke someone, but now the whole group stood before them, even Julien.

"Ooh yeah?" _'This is getting a bit annoying' _Evita thought, as she once again turned around. Only now a less pleasant surprise awaited her, Blowhole.

"Blowhole!" Skipper's familiar line rang out. "So what are you planning now?" Skipper asked not really scared, i mean to say he'd beaten him over a hundred times. The only impressive thing was that he managed to find new stupid revenges.

"I'm going to destroy the humans of course, dump pen-gu-in!" Dr. Blowhole almost shouted at them.

"Yeah yeah." Rico 'said' while he rolled his eyes.

"Aaah, i see you met our other enemy, the _sweet _Evita." Blowhole said when he noticed the female penguin in their midst.

"I'm going to get my kids back even if i have to kill you, no mercy Bottle-nose!" Evita replied angrily. She'd been waiting way too long for this day to come.

"Why, do stop calling me that way!" Dr. Blowhole said. "It hurts my feelings you know." Blowhole added as he put his flippers protectingly over his nose.

"Give it up, you've no army and we're with...ah, one...two...three...SIX!" Private said.

"Oh please keep dreaming young pen-gu-in!" Dr. Blowhole said evilly. As on cue Hans, Clemson, the Rat King, the Red Squirrel _and_ the Fanalokas circled around the penguins and Julien.

"I, um...i didn't say anything." Private said in a small voice that could barely be heard.

"Don't worry Private, this could be expected with Blowhole." Kowalski reassured the young penguin. Private just stared at the ground like it was his fault.

"HAHAHA!" Blowhole laughed as the Fanaloka's attacked. The penguins, and _only_ the penguins could easily fight the lemurs down, Julien on the other hand stood there watching as if it were some TV show.

"Now let's play fair!" The voice of Maurice shouted, letting everyone stop in their tracks. He ran up to Julien who happily enjoyed the return of his 'friend'.

"Maurice?! Where were you?" Kowalski asked him.

"I was getting some help, I figured we'd be in need of old friends." Maurice didn't even turn to the penguin when he answered, in fact he turned the other way and viewed an open place further in the forest. Everyone followed his gaze, out of a tree came, Fred and Mort. A few seconds later, Roger appeared with Max the moon-cat, the two chimp brothers Mason and Phil and the rest of the lemurs that King Julien had under his rule-ship.

"I say! This' kinda strange." Private noted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I'd say let's win this battle!" Skipper shouted. They all got in a fighting stance as they one by one began to attack one another.

Roger locked his claws with the Rat King's claws in an odd kind of looking, test of strength match while growling, grunting and glaring at each other. Soon they began pushing and moving away from the main group of animals that were fighting all savage and wild like, the Red Squirrel fought with Fred and Max by making their way up a near-by random tree. Mort, Maurice, Phil, Mason and the lemurs were fighting off the Fanaloka's while the ring-tailed lemur King Julien and the bamboo lemur Clemson were busy once again with some mud  
elsewhere.

The group of penguins, minus Skipper who was fighting some -fish-fight with Hans, began to fight the lobsters and Dr. Blowhole, now only one penguin was missing...Evita. She'd ran off and into the lab in search for her kids and friend.

_"They have to be somewhere" _Evita thought almost desperate. She stopped at the end of a long hall and pushed open another door, she stepped inside and there they were; in cages.

"Grace, Joshua, Megan!" Evita exclaimed happily. She run at them out of excitement and thus didn't notice the lobster who was watching her closely. The lobster sprang in front of the cage, blocking the path.

"Are you going somewhere?" The lobster asked, he surly knew what the penguin was after.

"Out of my way red-head." Evita said, she's tired of all these stupid animals who thinks they can beat her. The lobster growled and spread its legs further.

"Urg, that's just loathsome." Evita murmured as she got in battle stand.

The lobster attacked first giving a strong punch meaning to harm the penguin but it never got to its destination, Evita easily blocked the attack and floored the red sea animal, knocking him unconscious.

"See? Was that now so hard to understand?" Evita said to the lobster. She turned and saw her friend smile at her, Joshua who knows what her mother is capable of smiled too, Grace on the other hand was clapping with joy. She hadn't yet seen her mother actually fighting.

"Now, could you get this thing open?" Megan asked.

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N: Pengux: Thanks for Dark Fox Tailz for helping me with the story, he came up with the names 'Grace' and 'Joshua'**


End file.
